bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The TRUE final blimp
Apopalypse Bloon (everyone should know him) is back at it again with killing the monkeys. So he decided to create THIS evil creation. Don't think this will be an easy fight, because it won't be, as this blimp is very, very powerful. Anyways, without further do, let's get into the TRUE final blimp. Fighting the Boss You will be given 250,000 starting cash, and you start on round 115. (Hope you can build a good defense from that!) Recommended towers: I'd suggest getting the MOAB Eater along with more towers that have MOAB popping power, such as the maxed TOTMG. And you're going to want all the towers you need to defeat this blimp. Oh, and the boss fight will take place in Monkey Lane. And for every 1 HP you drain from this boss, you get 10 cash. This boss fight will be in the special mission ''The TRUE final battle. '' General Pre-round comment: ''The TRUE final blimp has arrived. You must finish off this evil creation of Apopalypse Bloon, or all the monkeys will die! '' HP: 100,000 Parent of: None Children: None (It's a final boss!) Speed: 0.5x the speed of a ZOMG. Looks like: ZOMG, but its eyes are glowing red. Appears on: Round 115. Immune to: 4/X Bloonchippers, Unintelligent Monkey's P1U4, and Greek Monkey's P3U3. I can't let things be too easy. Also, any tower/upgrade/ability that has infinite pierce will only do 10 damage to this blimp. And MOAB Assassin, Bloon Annihilation Ability, and First Strike Capability (basically any Activated Ability that can damage MOAB-class bloons) will only do 50 damage to this blimp. Other MOAB-popping power upgrades, however, do regular damage. And this blimp has lead properties. (And Monkey Pirates ability will have no effect on this blimp.) Attacks Apopalypse Bloon wants to kill the monkeys with his new blimp, so he OBVIOUSLY made it have attacks. Oi! Apopalypse! Wanna help a bit?: Summons Apopalypse Bloon, its creator. Apopalypse will fight you for 1 minute. (See Apopalypse Bloon's page for his attacks.) Cooldown: 1 minute. I've got a trick up my sleeve!: It hides itself under a ZOMG which has the same 4,000 HP, but when the ZOMG layer is popped, the TRUE final blimp is there! Cooldown: 20 seconds. Burn in hell!: Fires 3 fireballs at 3 random towers. It does this the same way Blastapopolous fires the fireballs, and when the fireballs first hit the towers, they will do 5 damage. But because the TRUE final blimp hates all towers, the affected towers will take 5 damage per second until they die because they're burning! Ouch! Cooldown: 55 seconds. DISAPPEAR, MONKEYS!: Puts a black hole at a random location that has the same range as a 0-0 Super Monkey. This will last for 9.35 seconds, and every tower in the black hole's range will get sucked in and disappear forever. This attack, however, will not work on buildings such as Temples. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Time to get dirty!: When it reaches 1,000 HP, the skull's eyes will turn red. This signifies that it's improving its attacks now. Its normal ZOMG disguise will have double the health for its layer. Also, Apopalypse Bloon will fight you for 2.5 minutes! And it will fire 6 fireballs at 6 random towers, as well as making the black hole last for 11.5 seconds. Endings If you don't defeat the TRUE final blimp, this cutscene will play: The TRUE final blimp uses its fireball attack multiple times to burn all the monkeys and kill them. After this, a brief shot of the bloons with Apopalypse Bloon and his evil creation will be shown above the flames, along with a dark atmosphere, signifying that the blimp has made the world burn and that the bloons have taken over the world. But if you defeat it, this cutscene will play: The TRUE final blimp gets killed by whatever tower you used to deliver the final blow to it. Apopalypse gets angry at that tower for doing so, but a Temple will use a sunray beam to kill Apopalypse. Peace has finally been returned to the world...or has it? We may never know... Trivia The "we may never know..." part of the endings might signify another danger...or will it? While fighting this blimp, this soundtrack will play (and it will keep playing until you manage to defeat this blimp): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeT6YUqW96M Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Final Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:True Final Bosses